.gamma.-amino alcohols have been prepared by sequences including reaction of ammonia or amines with substituted acrylic acids or esters to give the corresponding .beta.-amino acid or ester. These .beta.-amino acids were then reduced to yield the .gamma.-amino alcohol.
Such a sequence has substantial drawbacks. The initial reaction with ammonia or amine is often complicated by competing side reactions such as amide formation. Additionally, this reaction, and particularly the final reduction step, are seriously affected by the presence of substituents on the intermediates. Consequently, many desirable products have been available only in very minor and difficult to isolate amounts, while others could not be produced at all.
It has long been desired to obtain an alternative route for the synthesis of .gamma.-amino alcohols. Further, it has been desired to obtain a means for producing .gamma.-amino alcohols bearing substituents on one or more of the .alpha., .beta., or .gamma. positions.
These, and other objects and advantages as are described below, have been achieved pursuant to the present invention.